


Tiramisu

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oh My God, Threesome - F/F/F, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Alex, Sara, Ava and their teams are all on the same earth celebrating a successful mission. After and few drinks, some dancing and a ton of courage the night takes an unexpected turn.





	Tiramisu

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay making this work was an olympic sport for me. I’m also dusty on my Supergirl knowledge so I went to go catch up on the wiki with what’s happening. Jesus christ what is going on in that show?? Anyways, I honestly just wanted to write about everyone hanging out but then this happened so yeah. I hope the spelling isn't too bad, I tried really hard ya'll. Everyone wish Alex good luck cuz Ava and Sara are a bunch of Sirens. Am I still doing the song thing? Uhhhh ummm….Body by Sinead Harnett matches this pretty well.

Ava sat in the crowded bar pressed up against Sara in the booth. The bar was relatively new to National City. It was nice mix of space to relax, talk or dance to the live band. Working for the Time Bureau had always taken her to some strange places, but being on a different earth was new for her. Everything was so similar yet so absolutely different, it was hard for her to wrap her head around it.

“You okay?” Sara asked noticing Ava was a little spaced out. 

“Yeah I’m good this is just a little crazy.” Sara nodded at her statement, putting her arm around the back of the booth. They both sat for a minute just taking in the scene. Ray, Winn and Lena were excitedly talking about talking about atom suit. Ray was pointing at the arm piece of the suit explaining how it worked as Lena and Winn listened like kids on Christmas. It probably wasn't the best idea to have it out in the open but no one had the heart to stop them. Hank and Amaya talked casually at the bar, with Mick occasionally grumbling a comment. Kara, Nate and Zari were all playing a rather intense game of giant jenga. The three had been laser guided for it as soon as they entered the bar. Nate had accused Kara of cheating a couple times, probably because he was the one that kept knocking over. Alex sat across from the Ava and Sara, sipping on a beer. 

 

“You kind of get used to the whole multiverse thing eventually. Just don’t think about to hard or you’ll give yourself a headache.” Alex joked, making Ava laugh.

“Duly noted. I'm really digging the hair cut by the way.” Ava added.

“Yeah it looks really good.” Sara admired.  

“Thanks, I was a little nervous to do it but sometimes you just gotta go for it.” Alex smoothed her hand shyly through her hair. 

“Agreed.” Sara nodded raising her glass. 

“So Sara told me you're the Director of the Time Bureau?”

“I am, we pretty much keep time from shredding itself with a little help from these guys.” She kissed Sara’s cheek making her smile. 

“A lot of help might I add.” Sara said. 

“Stressful I’m guessing?” Alex asked. 

“Eh usual end of the world fun.” Sara shrugged.

“Not sure I’d use fun as the word for it. Sometimes it’s pretty calm other times the world is literally about to end.”

“I can feel that.” Alex raised her beer in agreement. “The mixture of end of the world threats and working with people that can sometimes act like…” Alex paused looking for the right word. 

“A bunch of 4th graders?” Ava finished. 

“Yeah that, it can be a lot sometimes.” Alex laughed softly. 

“Well from how I saw you out on the mission today I can say you’re doing a awesome job Alex.” Ava smiled. 

“Thank you.” Alex said ducking her head down at the compliment, Sara noticed the light blush on her cheeks.

 

Kara called Alex’s name interrupting the conversation. 

“Please tell Nate that I’m not cheating!” She whined. 

“He just sucks but refuses to admit it.” Zari rolled her eyes. 

“No no no there’s no way that was physically possible if you weren’t cheating!” Nate argued. 

“What!” Kara gasped. “Are you questioning my jenga skills?!” 

“I’ll be back, the 4th graders need me I guess.” Alex walked over to them and Sara turned to Ava smirking.

“You like her.” Sara grinned nudging Ava’s arm. 

“Wh-what? I mean yeah she’s cool.” 

“I saw  you look at her ass when she got up.” Sara lifted her eyebrow and Ava averted her gaze. 

“I didn’t! That would be completely inappropriate.” Ava whispered harshly. 

“I’m not judging or mad babe.” Sara pulled her closer. They had both been open to the prospect of spending the night with someone else if the right person came along. It was a topic Ava had surprisingly brought up after a few too many glasses of wine one night.  

 

“So what do you think?” 

“About Alex?” 

“Yeah, you’d think you’d want to?” Sara questioned. 

“Would I want to...” Ava trailed off, a slight tint in her cheeks. 

“Have sex with her?” Sara finished for her. 

“That’s kind of sudden don’t you think?” Ava rushed out. 

“Maybe. We’re only on this earth for one night so why not? But if you don’t want to Ava that’s okay.” Sara said genuinely. She could see the gears turning in Ava’s head as she thought about it.  

 

“Yes. I’d want to.” Ava said tentatively. She had been the one to bring this up the first time but the fact it might actually happen had her a bit nervous.  “We just have to see if Alex is.” They both turned back to Alex who was currently thumping Nate on the head while Kara and Zari laughed. Sara was a little uncertain, she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable but she also wasn’t blind and could see her blush when Ava made her laugh. 

“Let’s just see how the night goes?” Sara said looking back at Ava. 

 

“Fine by me.”  The band onstage switched out, the new group started an upbeat tempo and a few people happily ran out on the dance floor. Sara nodded along to the bumping music and looked over to Ava. 

“Dance with me?” She asked, standing up and reaching her hand out. 

“Of course.” Ava took her hand and was lead out to the dance floor where there was now a decent amount of people gathered. They found an easy flow with one another, Sara twirled in Ava’s arms so her back was flush against Ava’s front. Ava grabbed her hips as they started swaying to the music. Sara looked over to where Alex had been talking with the trio and found her staring at them, mouth slightly open. Their eyes met and Sara winked at her, she could see Alex cough and straighten up. Zari patted her back, thinking she was choking on her drink. Sara smirked turning back around to face Ava.

“Alright maybe she is interested.” Sara leaned up and talked into Ava’s ear so she could hear her.  She wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck, pulling her down for a chaste kiss before grinding into her. She felt Ava’s hands tighten on her waist and smiled. Ava looked over Sara’s head back to the bar. This time she caught Alex watching, Alex’s eyes going wide at being caught again. Ava raised her eyebrow suggestively at her, Alex flushed looking away.  

 

Back at the bar Alex was barely registering the conversation that was happening around her. She’d gotten a water and took a quick glup trying to cool herself down. Were they flirting with her? No way. That would be insane. They were just being friendly. Right? Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. She looked back and found Sara’s looking at her as she danced on Ava. Letting out a high pitched noise she turned back to try and focus back on the conversation around her.  Her eyes slowly shifting to the couple without her permission, sneaking a few more glances at them through the last song. The music had changed to something more subdued and she watched the two leave the dance floor. 

Once back in their booth Sara caught Alex’s eye again and beckoned her over with a crook of her finger. Alex swallowed as her body moved forward over to where they were sitting. 

“You guys looked like you were having fun.” Alex tried to sound casual.

“Why don’t you show us some more fun at your place?” Sara said nonchalantly, making Alex look like a deer in headlights. 

“I-I...what?” Alex finally got out. 

“Me and you had fun last time we were on the same earth. Although  I’d prefer to do it with a lot less whiskey this time and a lot more Ava.” She pulled Ava closer and ran her foot up Alex’s calf. Alex’s leg twitched at the touch as she looked in between the two. 

“Only if you want to.” Ava added. Alex sat there for a moment in silence, contemplating. Sara was about to apologize for making it weird when she spoke.

“We’re gonna have to figure out a way to get out of here.” Alex said looking around at the room at all their friends.  There wasn’t really a casual way for them to all leave together without it being obvious. They saw Kara, Zari and Nate all still talking by the bar and decided that now was probably the best time to head out. They caught the middle of the conversation as they walked up to the group.  

 

“You really thinks she likes me?” Kara looked at Nate and Zari supciously. 

“Both of you have been making googly eyes at each other all night!” Zari tossed her hands up. 

“Shhhhh!” Kara’s eyes went wide as she looked back over to where Lena was sitting. 

“She’s not wrong you know. She was totally checking you out earlier.” Nate added. 

“We all could have told you that.” Ava said as her, Alex and Sara walked over to the trio. 

“You too!” Kara groaned. “Is it obvious to everyone but me!” 

“Probably Lena.” Alex said shaking her head. 

“She's totally into you.” Sara patting Kara’s shoulder. Kara chewed her lip looking back over to Lena who met her gaze. Lena gave her a little wave that Kara returned grinning. 

“Oh come on! How can you not see it?” Nate groaned.  

“I don’t know!” Kara yelled.  

 

“Oh boy, well as entertaining as this is we’re about to head out.” Alex said to the group. Kara looked back at her questionly. 

“Where are you guys off to?” 

“Ummm…” Alex paused trying to think of something to tell her, she knew Kara would be able to tell she’s lying. “Back to my place.” She went with the truth and both Ava’s and Sara’s eyebrows shot up.  

“Why would you-”

“Okay you crazy kids, have fun!” Nate interrupted in an attempt to save Kara from figuring it out. 

“Night guys and behave! This isn’t our earth so lets please leave it like we found it.” Sara pointed to Nate and Zari sturnly.  “Amaya please keep them in check.” 

“We don’t need a babysitter!” Zari compalined. 

“ Yes you do and will do Captain, have fun.” Amaya winked at them. Sara nodded, gabbing  Ava’s hand as Alex said bye to everyone before following them out. 

“Why would they all be going back to Alex’s? Don’t you guys have like a whole ship?” 

“Yeah...we do.” Zari said looking around the bar avoiding her gaze. 

“What?” Kara asked noticing Zari’s and Nate’s expressions.

“You’re sister is gonna be in a Captain Lance and Director Sharpe sandwich.” Mick mumbled from the bar. 

“Rory!” Zari and Nate yelled in unison. 

“A sandwich? Wha-Oh Rao not again?!” Kara yelled covering her face. 

“We were trying to avoid scarring her.” Nate sighed. 

“Wait again?” Zari asked. 

 

They all piled into Alex’s car keeping casual conversation through the drive. Alex was freaking out she was so out of her depth with this but she was ridiculously excited, the two emotions battling in her head as she drove. Ava sat in the back trying to get herself together, tapping her fingers lightly on her knee. Sara in all the whirl of emotions brought an aura of calm. She was a bit nervous but figured she should be the rock in whatever adventure they were all about to take a part in. They pulled into Alex’s complex and stood in the quiet elevator, the tension almost palpable. 

“Make yourselves comfortable.” Alex said as they all walked into her apartment.

“Nice place.” Ava commented as she took off her jacket, hanging both her’s and Sara’s up. 

“Thanks. You guys want anything to drink? I think I need a drink.” Alex quickly rushed to the kitchen. 

“I’ll take one.” Sara climbed onto one of the stools at the kitchen island. 

“Me too.”Ava came up next to her and leaned onto the countertop. 

“I know you said less whiskey but one shot won’t kill us right?” Alex held up the bottle. 

“Don’t think so Danvers.” Sara smiled. They watched Alex quickly pour the shots and slide the two glasses across the table. The three of them clinked glasses before downing its contents. 

“I feel like I’m back in college again.” Ava laughed as the dark liquor warmed her. 

“Ava is a light weight. That shot might just knock her out.” Sara smiled at her and Alex chuckled. 

“Hey! I can handle myself just fine.” Ava defended. 

“You sure can.” Sara pulled Ava close and kissed her. It was supposed to be a quick peck but it dissolved into Ava leaning over Sara as she gripped the hem of Ava’s shirt. Their tongues running over one another as Sara let out a low noise. They pulled apart and looked back over to Alex who was standing there dumbfounded, still holding her shot glass in the air. 

“Wow.” Alex could feel the blush creeping up again. 

“You okay over there?” Ava smiled at her expression. 

“What? Me? Yeah I’m fine. That was just...umm...yeah.” She could feel the heat in her cheeks now and knew both of the beautiful women in front of her could tell too.

“How about we go sit down?” Ava gestured to the couch and Alex nodded, following the couple. She ended up sitting between them nervously with her hands in her lap.

 

“Seriously,you’re still good right?” Ava put her hand on her thigh sending a jolt of electricity through her at the single touch. 

“Yes I am. I just don’t want to...you know, mess this up?” 

“You won’t I promise. This is new for all of us.” Sara replied. 

“I don’t even know where to start with any of this.” Alex huffed out a laugh but tensed in anticipation when she felt Sara lean closer to her.  

“Step one, Relax.” Sara whispered in her ear.

“I-I can do that.” Alex’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Good.” She heard Ava say in her other ear.  She felt Sara shift again feeling her lips pressed up against her neck. She leaned her head back to give her more space to trail kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Her breath hitched when Ava’s hand moved higher, getting closer to where she wanted her. Ava moved her hand away from the spot making Alex let out a annoyed huff through her nose. Ava smirked not wanting to tease the obviously worked up Alex too much. She pushed her hand under Alex’s shirt, lightly scratching her nails down her sides. Alex bit her lip to hold in a moan, its like Ava read her mind and knew what made her tick. Sara noticed the reaction and looked up at Ava, having a silent conversation. Ava repeated the movement as Sara pressed a heated kiss on Alex’s lips. 

 

Alex had no idea what to do with her hands, there was already so much happening. Ava pulled off her t-shirt next, enjoying the new exposed skin. Sara magically managed to unhook her bra with one hand and it was tossed in the direction of her jacket. Ava moved to unbuttoning her jeans, pushing her hand under the waistband of her underwear.

“You're so wet already.” Ava admired ,running a single finger through her folds.. 

“You two are good, what can I say.” Alex’s last word drew out into a moan when Ava rubbed her finger over her aching clit. Sara captured her lips and Alex lifted her hand to cup her jaw, drawing her in deeper. Ava began torturously slow circles over her as Sara started kneading one of her breast. 

“More.” Alex groaned out. 

“Me or Ava?” She could feel Sara’s smirk against her lips. 

“A-Ava.” She stuttered when she felt Ava’s hand move faster against her. “Oh fuck.” She cursed before pulling Sara’s lips back to her’s. She could feel the familiar sensation of her orgasm  creeping closer. Sara choose that moment to bite her lip, the sudden delightful pain sending her over. She cried out gripping Ava’s arm that was still circling her, the continued stimulation making her thighs shake. Ava stilled her movements as Alex let out some deep breaths. Once she finally regained her senses Alex opened her eyes looking between the two women finding their lust filled eyes gazing back at her. Ava slipped her hand out of her jeans and Sara captured it bringing it to her lips. Alex watched with wide eyes as Sara took them into her mouth, tongue moving languidly over the digits. 

 

“Oh my god.” Alex moaned shutting her eyes back, the sight being almost too much for her to handle.

“Too much?”  She heard Ava chuckle at her reaction. 

“You guys are trying to kill me”  She leaned up meeting Ava’s lips for the first time, Ava let out a pleased noise pulling her closer. Alex pulled back catching her breath, then stood on wobbly legs. Feeling brazen with her top half completely exposed, her jeans unbuttoned and halfway off her hips she started making her way to her bedroom.  

“You guys coming?” She called over her shoulder as she made her way.

“I hope so.” Sara said and Ava rolled her eyes playfully at the joke giving her a quick kiss before they both followed her to the bed. Ava sat on the edge of the bed, Sara coming up to rest between her legs. She spun Sara around to face Alex and slowly pulled down her pants and panties in one movement. Alex worked on her top, tossing it and her bra in the corner of the room. Ava raked her hands up Sara’s sides feeling her shiver at the touch. Sara pulled back from Alex’s lips letting out a light gasp.  

 

“You know she's really sensitive here?”  Ava lightly pinched one of Sara's nipples as Sara tried to hold back a moan. Alex intrigued, followed her moments and pinched her other one a bit harder. Sara groaned at the feeling tossing her head back. Alex leaned down and took the harden nub in her mouth, biting down then soothing the sting with her tongue.  Ava continued rolling and pitching the other one, as her hand traveled down to Sara’ soaked center. Alex felt Sara jolt as Ava pushed two fingers into her from behind. She released her nipple with a pop looking down to Ava’s fingers thrusting into Sara, who was biting her lip as low whimpers escaped. 

“You too.” Sara gasped opening her eyes to look at Alex. 

“Me too? You sure?” Alex looked  back down at Ava’s already thrusting fingers. Sara’s reply was cut off with a strangled moan as Ava hooked her fingers. 

“Alex asked you a question.” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear before moving to place a sharp bite of her shoulder making Sara groan. 

 

“Yes, you too. I can take it.” Sara finally got out. Alex swallowed, reaching out as Ava stilled her hand. Alex rolled her fingers over some of wetness before slowly pushing in her middle finger. Repeating the movement till she was sure Sara could take another. She slowly added her other finger, letting Sara adjust again. Alex met Ava’s eyes and they started a few shallow thrust making Sara grip Alex’s shoulder for balance. Sara threw her head back again letting out a string of curses, her hips rocking forward. Alex used her thumb rub tight circles around her clit making Sara’s hips stutter. Sara leaned forward putting more of her weight onto Alex as they plowed into her.

‘Fuck!” Sara yelled as she came quickly over their fingers. They slowed letting Sara catch her breath. Alex was about to pull her hand back when Ava spoke. 

“Think you can give us another one, baby?” Ava kissed up her neck. 

“I can, don’t stop.” Hearing Sara so desperate had Alex dripping.

“You heard her Alex.” Ava grinned at her from behind Sara. Slowly they moved in sync again, pushing into her. Sara pressed her hips down meeting their fingers with every downward motion. This time she didn’t hold back the moans escaping her lips as they set a rough pace. Alex watched enraptured, eyes darting between Sara’s bouncing breast, her and Ava’s movements and Ava’s heated gaze on the two of them. Sara tightened her grip as she came again through gritted teeth .

 

“I don’t think I can stand anymore after that.” Sara huffed moving to fully sit on Ava’s lap. Alex leaned forward placing a heated kiss to her lips before pulling her hand back. She watched Ava flip Sara onto the bed, kissing her before looking back to Alex. 

“You like watching?” She grinned as she  ground her hips down making Sara groan. Alex was about to answer when Sara flipped Ava back onto the bed. 

“More of my thing.” Sara gave Ava a quick kiss before climbing off of her before beckoning Alex forward. Sara helped her out her top while Alex took off her jeans. Alex took her time peppering kisses over her stomach before moving down to her thighs.  Ava writhed under her touch impatiently, every kiss and flick of Alex’s tongue over her body making her feel molten. Sara lay beside Ava, running her finger up Ava’s stomach. Watching Alex bring up her other hand and push two fingers in Ava, who’s hand shot out gripping Alex’s hair. 

“Oh god don’t stop.” Ava chanted as Alex's tongue and fingers worked her up. Sara’s hand traveled down her body as she watched Alex fuck her girlfriend. She met Alex’s hooded eyes as she started teasing herself. They maintained eye contact, Ava’s labored breath filling the room.  Ava reached out blindly towards Sara till she found her free hand, intertwining their fingers. Her breath was coming in short pants but Alex stopped before she could finish. 

  
“What? Why?” Ava leaned up glaring at Alex who was just smirking at her.   

“That's for teasing me earlier.” She grinned before sucking her clit back into her mouth. Ava gasped at the sudden onslaught. She gripped Alex's hair tighter as she screamed out her release as Alex held her jerking hips down with one arm. Alex kissed her mound before crawling back up her body. Ava pulled her down, lips crashing into one other. She felt Alex's wet center grinding on her thigh and bent her knee to press into her. Alex sat up rolling her hips forward placing a hand on Ava's chest. Ava looked at Sara who was still watching them her hand making quick circles over her clit. Their eyes met for a second as Sara let out a gasp, her orgasm hitting her suddenly.  The sound of Sara’s voice making Alex speed up her moments letting out a string of moans. Ava and Sara watched enraptured as Alex came again on top of Ava’s thigh. Alex placed both her hands on Ava’s chest letting out a few labored breaths. 

“Holy shit.” Alex breathed pushing her hair back out of her face. 

“Agreed.” Ava said, letting her head fall back onto the pillow. 

“You guys put on a good show.” Sara smiled as her body relaxed. 

They made room for Alex in between them and she settled in easily between the two. They both scooted closer to her, Sara playing in her hair leisurely as Ava draped a leg over her. 

“I should really clean up.” Alex said feeling messy from their activities but not wanting to leave the comfortable position she was in.  

“That’s a tomorrow us problem.” Sara mumbled triedly and Ava hummed in agreement. Alex relented relaxing back into the spot. 

 

She woke the morning sitting up slowly, noticing she was the only one in bed still. She rolled out of bed and rifled through her dresser before pulling on some shorts and a old tshirt. She heard noise in the kitchen and made her way there. 

“Good morning.” Sara called from stool she was perched on. 

“Morning.” Alex called back still not fully awake. 

“I made breakfast, hope you don’t mind I used some of your supplies.” Ava said as she fried a few eggs. 

“Nope that’s fine.” Alex groggily sat next to Sara at the counter and was slid a cup of coffee. 

“How are you feeling.” Sara asked

“Good, a little sore but good.” Alex took a sip of coffee, the smell of breakfast making her stomach grumble. “How are you guys doing?”

“We’re good, we had a lot of fun last night.” Sara ran her foot up Alex’s leg, the touch setting her body to a low simmer again. 

“When do you need to head back to your earth?” She cleared her throat from the haze of lust that was creeping back up. 

“Kicking us out already?” Sara questioned.

“No! I just was wondering how much time we had left.” Alex flushed, even after the previous night she still was a mess around them. 

“Why? You up for another round before we go?” Ava smirked, placing food in front of  both of them. 

“I mean...maybe?” 

“Maybe?” Sara quirked an eyebrow. Alex looked between the two dangerous women for a second, realizing they were teasing her again. 

“Okay not maybe. Abso-fucking-lutely. Is that better?” 

“Eat your breakfast first Danvers, you’ll need some energy.” Sara smiled as they started to eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's done, I legit started this a month ago. I swear writing this was so out of my zone ( I had like 5 different times where I had to ask myself if something was physically possible) but ya gotta take the challenges! Was it okay? Trash? Lemme know! I’m working on more for the sin bin so tune in next time guys, gals and non binary pals.


End file.
